thesimsfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Malcolm Landgraab (The Sims 3
|siblings = |spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = |family = Landgraab family }} Malcolm Landgraab is a pre-made Sim featured in The Sims 3, ''The Sims 3'' for console and The Sims 4. He is the son and heir of Geoffrey and Nancy Landgraab who belong to the rich and powerful Landgraab family. Biography Life leading up to The Sims 3 Malcolm appears in The Sims 3 as the only child of Geoffrey and Nancy Landgraab. He would presumably be an elder, or close to becoming one, by the time of The Sims 2, but he does not appear in The Sims or The Sims 2. He lives with his parents in a large house in Sunset Valley. He is different from his parents, as he is a good, ambitious bookworm. However, he is more like his father, a family oriented doctor, than his mother, who is a snobby businesswoman. According to his mother's bio, she often neglects Malcolm because she is overly concerned with her looks, job, and social life. In his relationship panel, Malcolm starts off with a higher relationship with his father than with his mother. Although his parents are rivals with the Altos, he seems to have no current conflict with their daughter, Holly Alto. Life leading up to The Sims 3 (console) Malcolm lives on the cliff-side of Moonlight Bay on a large lot with his wife, Hannelore, and his teenaged son Adrien. The house includes a pool and many palm trees. The description of the home describes it as an 'exotic getaway'. "Landgraab Industries Science Facility" and the "Landgraab Library of Learning" are named after his family, indicating that the Landgraab family is well regarded in Moonlight Bay. Malcolm possesses both the Snob and Good traits. According to his biography, Malcolm moved away from Sunset Valley for a better life. Consequently, Malcolm pursued employment in the Political career track. When the game is started, Malcolm is a Local Representative, and often is the boss of the player's Sim when they join this career. Malcolm and Tyler Vasquez are co-workers. Life in The Sims 4 In The Sims 4, Malcolm is teenager who resides in Oasis Springs with his parents as a part of the alternate timeline. He is 7 days away from becoming a young adult and has three skill points in both mischief and charisma. Unlike in The Sims 3, Malcolm takes after his mother more than his father in personality, having the snob and evil traits, and by having the Public Enemy aspiration. Family Malcolm is the son of Nancy Landgraab who, like most other Landgraabs, expects her son to inherit her family's dynasty. (His father, Geoffrey took the Landgraab name when he married Nancy.) However, his biography indicates that he's unhappy about the thought and is also opposed to family rivalry. The connection between this branch of the family and the one in The Sims 2: Open for Business is unspecified, but it is possible that he and Malcolm Landgraab III are contemporaries. He may be the great-nephew of Malcolm Landgraab I, the second cousin of Malcolm Landgraab II, the cousin of Malcolm Landgraab III and the second cousin of Malcolm Landgraab IV, but that is not certain. It is also possible that he is a younger version of the Malcolm Landgraab in The Sims Bustin' Out and/or The Sims (console), married to Mom, and therefore the father of Mimi and Dudley Landgraab, but that is speculative. Simology |-|Skills = ;The Sims 4 |-|Relationships = ;The Sims 3 ;The Sims 4 |-|Inventory= ;The Sims 3 Gallery Malcolm_Landgraab_(TS3)_Nighttime_Scowl.jpg Malcolm_TS3_Swing.jpg|Malcolm on a swing at Central Park malcolm i love you.jpg|Malcolm in Console edition S4PE Malcolm.png S4PE Landgraab.png Malcolm Landgraab (The Sims 4).png nl:Malcolm Landgraaf pt-br:Malcolm Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu (The Sims 3) ru:Малькольм Ландграаб (The Sims 3) fr:Malcolm Plènozas